The Chosen Ones: Episode One: Destiny’s Prophecy
by Fire-nymph83
Summary: This was called The Chosen, but that name was used before. Dawn goes to college and gets a slayer of her own only to discover destiny may have more in store for her than she thought. Some swearing and sexual innuendo may occure, but not enough to garner a
1. Teaser: Ricky

A.N. This story is mostly based on Dawn, Connor and OC's it is divided into a teaser and subsequent acts and scenes. I may turn it into a virtual series if it has a good response.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn, Conner or anything else Buffy/Angel related. If it wasn't on either show I own it. Oh and just to be on the safe side I don't own any college, city etc. ;)

The Chosen

Episode One: Destiny's Prophecy

Intro

"What are you doing?!" the girl shackled to the bed screamed in a terrified manor. Her blonde hair flowed down into her innocent looking face as she struggled with all her might to break free.

"I'm balancing things out. The world needs fewer of your kind around," The expression on his face was unmoving, his blue eyes cold and foreboding.

"Ricky it's me! Anna? We have been friends since...forever. I'm still the same girl I always was!"

"No, I have seen what you can do. There is only one way to change that way overnight and the only thing to do is end the problem," He began to walk to the table across the room and picked up a sharp object off of it speaking calmly, "Stop wearing her face."

"What are you talking about Ricky?!" Anna's voice panicked by means of scared uncertainty.

"STOP WEARING HER FACE!" Ricky then rushed the bed and punched the girl's jaw as hard as he could.

"Ricky! I am not a vampire!"

"BULL SHIT!" He punched her yet again.

Anna began to weep heavily, "I know you want to blame someone for what happened but, you and I know who is responsible for it."

"Shut up!"

Anna's voice became steady and reasonable as though she were attempting to gain control of the situation, "Ricky it's me. I am just as much in this as you are. We both need to get our vengeance on that bitch that killed her."

Ricky began to waver, his stake fell from his hand and he crumpled onto the ground in tears, "Why...why did she do it..."

"She didn't see your mother she saw a demon. They never see the person before they kill. They are nothing but cold hearted killers who would see your whole family dead."

"They were all I had. I loved them both so much and she killed her."

"You still have me; just unchain me and stop with this Vampire shit. I'm all you have now. She was just using you to get to your mom."

Ricky got up; his eyes saturated with tears and his brown hair a rumpled mess. After unchaining her, the pair embraced in a tight hug.

"It will be okay," Anna soothed, "Don't worry," over Ricky's shoulder her face contorted and twisted her lips turned into a smile revealing fangs and her eyes glowed yellow, "That Slayer whore won't know what is coming to her."

_Roll Credits_

Well that is it so far please Read and Review. I know it is short but longer chapters are on the way.

A.N. # 2 anyone want to Beta for me?


	2. Act 2

Authors note: Sorry that this took so long to get this up. I was having some computer trouble so hopefully this one won't take as long. I'd also like to give thanks to The Fiction Spider for beta reading this for me. You are awesome.

Act 1 Scene 1

Dawn Summers heaved a heavy bag on her dorm room bed and plopped down next to it. Her belongings that occupied one side of the room were few in number for a girl her age but she surveyed them with pride. Just as she closed her eyes and began to relax a loud crash came spilling through the door and the sound of scattered objects jolted her upright. A boy was sprawled on the ground with huge box of spilled belongings over on its side in front of him. Dawn jumped up as the guy rebounded to his knees and began to frantically pick up his belongings.

"Here let me help you with that," Dawn bent down and began to help him pick things up.

"Thanks, I should have known that my own two feet would go against me," he let out a warm smile and pushed his hair out of his face. Dawn let out a chuckle.

"Dawn Summers," Dawn introduced.

"Nope my name's Griffin, close though."

Dawn looked at Griffin as though she didn't quite know if he was joking or just stupid.

"I'm kidding Dawn. I'm just a sarcastic ass."

Dawn laughed warmly, taking in the resemblance this boy had to Xander, humor wise at least. The boy shared his goofy grin, but looked very different than Xander with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

Griffin looked at Dawn attentively as her attention drifted from him to the stuff on the floor. She began picking up objects and after a moment he began to stutter some awkward small talk, "So...you don't look like an art major named Brett."

Dawn looked up at him confused so he bean to explain, "My roommate, the one I left to get more stuff out of my parent's car. Poor guy is up there with them now."

Dawn smiled warmly, "What room are you suppose to be in?"

"310"

"You're in 210," Dawn explained.

"Well that is just typical of me I guess." Griffin seemed a bit embarrassed over the whole thing.

It was at that moment Dawn saw the book that lay next to the box, "Spells, Demons and Spirits?" She then noticed that the major bulk of the box was stuff like herbs, crystals, and powders used in Wicca, "Griffin you're a witch?"

"Uh...well...I prefer Warlock, seems less girly."

"This is awesome! We can do spells together sometime."

"I don't know Dawn, this stuff could be kindda intense sometimes...I mean maybe..."

"Oh please, I've been doing spells for years; it comes with the job description."

"What kind of Job is that?"

"I could tell you, but I would have to kill you."

Griffin's smile faded, "I'm just kidding," his smile returned, "So exactly how powerful are you?" Dawn inquired.

"Eh you know all powerful, greatest Wiccan ever," it was Dawns turn to appear doubtful. Griffin continued, "Well someday maybe, if the entire world were to spin off into a parallel universe. All I can do so far is float paper clips."

"Just wait 'till you get to pencils."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Dawn shrugged.

"Well I best get going before my parents threaten to do a background check on my roommate," Griffin stood up and grabbed the handle holes near the top of the box before standing completely upright, "If you need anything I'm on top of you...or over you...I mean hit the ceiling with a broom handle or something."

"And if you need anything stomp."

As Griffin left Dawn began putting posters of random bands that many had never heard of. Oz, over the years, had taught her to like the more indie bands and living in Italy for a few years did have a way of making ones taste in music a bit different from that of her American peers.

Turning to pick up a thumb take she heard a very Harmonyish voice coming down the hall, "Yeah, I hear my roommates from Italy.....Yeah OH-MY-GOD do you think she like, eats spaghetti all the time or something?"

As the owner of the voice wheeled her bag into the room, with one hand and a cell phone in the other, Dawn let out an exasperated gasp, "This may be a long year."

Scene 2

The cavern was dark and dimly lit with a sort of ceremonial alter in the center. A dark cloaked figure stood in silent contemplation. It was in that moment of meditation that none other than Anna came skipping into the room.

The man by the entrance back handed her, "Show some reverence for his holiness."

"Ah, crawl in your grave and rot, your not even suppose to be on this plane anymore,"

"SILENCE!" came a booming, powerful voice from the center of the room.

"Your holiness the task has been completed. We have poisoned his mind against the girl."

"Very good child."

"Your Grace, if you don't mind my asking, why not let me turn him."

"You cannot because of his heritage. No Durlock or half Durlock may be transformed; there souls are tethered to the Demon within."

"But what if I was to kill him he would be out of the way and you could use your power to..."

"Silence! When matters such as these come up you must do as you are told. We need to break the bond of The Chosen in the land of the living. They are assembled in closer proximity. This has been in the stars since before time and I will not have a sniveling 20 year old vampire questioning my methods!"

"I'm sorry my Lord."

"You are the boy's only confidant we cannot have him mingling with the others. If the Chosen come together heads will roll...starting with yours. Dismissed."

Anna began to turn away before her master spoke again, "Out of curiosity, how was your first Durlock kill?"

"Superb, I only wish Ricky had more relatives to kill and more girlfriends to frame for it."

Scene 3

Dawn looked at the piece of paper in her hand and back at the door that she stood in front of, "I hope Willow was right about this."

After knocking on the door she was greeted by a girl about her age with blonde hair, "May I help you?" she inquired guardedly.

"I hope so. I'm looking for an Emiline Stevens."

"I'm sorry I don't have any money to really spare right now, so whatever it is your selling..."

"I really need to talk to you it is very important. If I don't tell you this my sister and Giles are gonna kill me, not to mention that it is huge life changing stuff her and..."

The girl looked at her a bit amused, "Look, tell me here. I can't really let you in or my brother may freak."

Dawn looked behind her to see if anyone was around, "We can't find a place more private?"

"Nope I'm not leaving this doorway."

Dawn exhaled aggravated, "Fine...Um there is no real easy way to tell you this, but...you're a vampire slayer."

The girl's expression didn't change. She simply looked over her shoulder and yelled into the apartment, "Connor, there is a girl at the door as crazy as you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I was going to abandon this story, but mid-way through this semester (second of the junior year in college) I figured something to flex my writing muscle wouldn't hurt. On with the story…

Act 2 Scene 1

Emiline or "Em" as she preferred to be called jumped the brick wall that surrounded the cemetery effortlessly. The same could be said for Conner, but now the two of them looked on as Dawn huffed and heaved. Her hands had finally appeared at the top as she tiredly pushed herself up and retrieved the rope she had used on her assent.

"You think we should help her?" Em asked concerned.

Conner looked on with amusement, "Nope, little-miss-know-it-all can do it herself."

Em looked smugly at her big brother, "Your still pissed she didn't believe you were who you say?"

"Don't take what she says too seriously," Conner retorted.

"Then why are we standing in a cemetery?"

"Well okay believe what she knows about Slayer-like stuff."

Dawn lost her balance and fell off the wall landing in a pile on the ground. Conner rolled his eyes and helped her up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Connor remarked coldly.

Dawn glared, "Wow maybe you are Angel's kid. You got the broody male-PMS thing down."

Before Connor could reply Dawn threw a stake in the air for Em to catch, "Vamp, behind you. Show me what you can do."

"Sure thing," Conner replied. Before he could move he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you Billy the Kid, I mean Em."

Em had already begun fighting the vamp, however second one had managed to come out of the woodwork. Conner got a mischievous look, "Teacher can I please go play with the other kids?"

Dawn glared, still managing to make an effort at hiding a smile, "Yeah just play nice."

Conner didn't even grab his stake before both vampires were dusted confused he looked up to see a newcomer had joined them in the brawl.

The girl looked coolly at Em, then at Dawn and Conner, then turning back to Em again, "Do you always bring civilians with you on patrol?"

Conner looked angered at the thought of being grouped with the average human, "We are hardly civilian," he then looked at Dawn out of the corner of his eye, "Well most of us."

Dawn punched him in the arm, "I'm Dawn Summers, Watcher. And you are?"

The girl brushed back a strand of short dyed bright red hair, "Kitty Worthen, Vampire Slayer. And you Summers look about as impressive as a watcher as that freak Andrew."

"Hey, I will have you know that Andrew and I have our fair share of field experience. We've…helped save the world."

"Uh huh, sure thing there," Kitty then turned to Em, "So what are you doing with your very own teeny-bopper version of Mr. Miyagi?"

Em turned red with embarrassment under the other girl's question. It looked as though she were the nerdy girl in high school sitting under the gaze of the Prom Queen, "Um…well…"

Kitty cut her off, "If you ever feel like doing some real damage to the boogie men out there I'll be around," and with that she hopped over the wall and was out of sight.

Scene 2

"…MAYBE, IF I WERE BRITTISH AND RUBBED BIFOCALS ALL THE TIME, PEOPLE WOULD TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" Dawn paced around her dorm room, her roommate was at a frat party and Griffin sat on Dawn's bed obviously confused.

"I don't get how being a blind Englishmen would help you earn any respect."

"Have you seen those guys? They dress all in tweed and say things like 'Dear me' and look stuff up in books," Dawn's voice was a little less frantic as she sat on the bed.

"You sure you can't tell me what all this is about?"

"I wish I could Griff, but it isn't my place to tell. It affects more than just me."

"Well I know it has something to do with work…Are you a member of the British Mafia?" Griffin asked dryly.

Dawn giggled, "No"

"You're not a Carnie are you? They scare me more than a Mafioso."

"How would being British help me with that?"

"I don't pretend to understand anything about Carnies. They are crazy people and I mean a British Accent could help with the smell and lack of teeth. You know, if they were picking up the ladies, or in your case guys."

Dawn laughed again and fell backward, laying down, "Thanks Griff. I'm glad I can bounce this off of you."

Griff fell backward as well, "Anytime."

Scene 3

Ricky was in his apartment hitting a punching bag to the point where stuffing was quite literally spewing from the sides.

Anna snuck her way in, "Good evening sweet cheeks," she winked as Ricky looked up at her.

"What do I owe the unscheduled pleasure?" Ricky inquired happily hanging on Anna's every word.

"I'm making you dinner in honor of this momentous occasion."

"And what might that be?" He was leaning over the counter as Anna stood on the opposite side from him and pulled out groceries, laying them on the counter.

"I have a plan."

Ricky smiled slyly, "Really?"

Anna read his face, "Dirty boy."

"Who could help themselves," he growled seductively. They began kissing in-between words as Ricky asked the question Anna was hoping for, "So…what…is…the plan…?"

"Oh you know…How we…will kill…that murderous bitch."

Ricky stopped, "You mean…"

"Of course I mean her. You don't…" she paused for dramatic teary-eyed affect, "You still love her don't you?"

"No it isn't that. I just…why kill her. Maim her, destroy her life, okay, but kill her?"

"It's you or her. If you don't get her first she will…she will… I can't loose you. She will kill you, me, anyone. That is how slayers are. They see no innocence. It could be some child on the street next time."

"Kitty wasn't like that."

"How well did she know your mom?"

Ricky paused, "Really well."

"She killed her anyway."

Ricky looked at his hands and played with a ring on his thumb, "Your right, I know your right. If this world is going to be safe, Kitty has to die.

Scene 3

The following night Dawn, Em and Conner found themselves in Em and Conner's apartment. All the furniture was pushed against walls of the studio and Em and Conner were sparring in the center.

"Why am I even here?" She muttered. It seemed as though Conner had everything covered. Well, combat wise anyway and Dawn looked glumly at the scene in front of her.

Just then a blur of red and black came pouring through the window, glass flew everywhere.

Kitty rolled up onto her feet she looked over to Em, "Always make an entrance." She rolled the sleeves on her long-sleved, tight shirt up.

Dawn jumped to her feet, "What happened?"

"A stupid half Durlock with an oversized bank account, that's what happened."

Conner looked a bit alarmed and stared Kitty down, "How did you know where we were?"

"I followed you the other night. You guys aren't all high on stealth."

"Well next time use a door please," Em grumbled.

Dawn went into Watcher Mode, "So how far away is the Durlock?"

There was a pounding on the door. It fell off its hinges to reveal Ricky in Demon form; he was taller, and more muscular. His skin was gold with green markings and he looked ready for the kill.

Kitty glared daggers at him, "Right there."


	4. Chapter 4

Act 3 Scene 1

Before the others could act Ricky seemed to appear behind them and Kitty was in the air landing against the wall and into the door.

"ASSHOLE!" Em yelled as she ran full speed at him.

Ricky grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, "This has nothing to do with you. Just let me have Kitty and you can all go free."

While he was distracted Dawn went for the lamp on the table next to her and smashed it over his head. Ricky batted her away as though she were nothing more than a rag doll, still holding Em and choking her, "Why do you help that whore? What is in it for you?" He turned to Conner, who, along with Kitty, had regrouped and was circling Ricky with a menacing glare.

"I have a thing with helping slayers. Something about them kicking evil's ass appeals to me."

Ricky was caught off guard as Em let her adrenalin takeover and punched him in the face. It was just enough for Ricky to drop her. She coughed and gasped for air. As she scooted away she bumped into a trunk. Opening it she realized it was the same trunk full of weapons that Dawn had brought with her.

In the meantime Kitty and Conner had initiated hand to hand combat with Ricky attempting to keep two steps ahead of him, this was hard considering Ricky in Durlock form had impressive speed.

"KITTY HEADS UP!" Em tossed a sword to Kitty and jumped over the couch to back up Conner holding an ax.

It was in that moment a realization dawned on Ricky, "Two Slayers? How?"

"Not important," Kitty growled as the two girls put Ricky on the defensive. Kitty wasn't as smooth with a sword as Angel or Buffy, but she could hold her own against a Demon. Em flailed her Ax around like a women possessed.

"Em, watch that thing!" Conner yelled as he dodged it then recoiled and landed a hit on Ricky. In return he was launched into the couch, knocking it over.

"Sorry!" She called back, biting her lip in determination.

Kitty drove Ricky to duck just as Em's Ax came down leaving a sizable gash on his shoulder. Ricky howled in pain, then making a running start headed for the broken window, "This isn't over!" With that he flew through the window.

Em sat on the floor and rubbed the sweat off her forehead. "Looks like we're not getting that security deposit back, huh?"

Conner sat on the wall near where he fell, "After this we will be lucky if we aren't evicted."

Dawn hardly seemed in the mood for quips, "Kitty you mind telling me what the Hell that was all about!"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"No when you bring your shit to me and my slayer I say you can't handle it!"

Kitty stared Dawn down icily, "I have it covered book girl so BACK OFF!"

"No! You have a race of Demon who by every definition are warriors for The Powers beating the shit out of you and Em! What's going on?"

"He's an ex okay."

"You seem to make quite the impression on guys," Conner growled guardedly.

"He thinks I killed his mom. There, happy?"

Dawn wasn't ready to leave the interrogation there, "Why would he think that?"

"I don't need to tell you anymore. You know what you need to know."

Dawn went quite for a moment then snapped out of thought, "I think you need better training."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Kitty you're good, well you could be good. You need more formal training or that guy is going to snap you in half."

"I don't need your help."

Dawn rolled her eyes, she had plenty of know it all slayers in her acquaintance to know how to play this, "Well you know where to find us if you change you mind."

Kitty walked to the unhinged door and didn't look back, "I won't"

Conner came up behind her, "She shouldn't be out there alone."

Dawn stared at the door knowingly, "She'll comeback when she is ready."

Scene 2

"Poor baby!" Anna cooed as she bandaged Ricky's arm, "you should have followed the plan."

"I couldn't herd her here. She went running to some apartment and I was ambushed."

"Ambushed? By who?"

"That's the weird thing, I think one was another slayer."

Suddenly Anna perked slightly in alarm, "Who were the others?"

"I don't know the other girl could have been anybody and the guy seemed to move like a vampire or slayer would. I mean if I didn't know any better I'd think that stupid story Mom use to tell us was true."

"Story?"

"Yeah you know, Fate shall bind the mystic and strong…blah blah blah The Chosen shall bring forth the something or other. I don't remember all of it but it said something about slayers and champions."

"I remember that ridiculous legend," Anna stood and put on her coat, "we shouldn't be seen together in case one of them followed you. Do you think you could make it back to your place?"

"Yeah, see you at the apartment?"

"You bet you will. I just need to run and errand."

"Be quick?"

"You bet your ass I will."

Scene 3

"WHAT!" The dark cloaked figure screamed in anger and sheer frustration.

"Your Grace, it is not my fault. She led him to others, the plan was foolproof. How was I to know that four of the six have already assembled?" She cowered as she spoke, fearing for her very life or worse, her appearance.

He back handed Anna that seemed effortless, but with such force that she crumpled on the floor, "You sniveling brat! There is already an excess of good in this world with the slayers called. If The Powers can gain control of this group of champions it is likely this realm will be uninhabitable to the daemon races! If Ricky can't kill a slayer than he better go after someone weaker, one of The Chosen who is an easy target."

"They are warriors, from what I can gather they work as a group. I mean they were able to lure Ricky into a trap in order to protect their friend right?"

"Of the six, two are not meant to be full fledged warriors, not immediately. Tell me of this girl, the one with the Slayers…she might be the key to ending this irritant once and for all."

"He won't kill her. He is still too good."

He removed the hood of his cloak revealing a face half rotted away as though death had settled and took it over; he starred coldly at her through sunken eyes, "Not if we can convince him that she is just as evil as Kitty."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: This is the last chapter in the first Ep. If you guys want the story to continue then let me know. I'm also up for constructive criticism. Not flames, but constructive criticism.

Act 4 Scene 1

It was dark out, that much was certain. The sky had its typical late August clouds and Rick was going to be glad for September and the Indian Summers it tended to give the usually foggy city.

He had just pulled up to the parking lot at the Daly City Bart. He slowly scanned the parking lot and saw what he was looking for in the farthest corner. The white utility van Anna had insisted he buy for her plan tonight was parked and waiting. He pulled his black BMW up next to it and got out of the car. As he got out of the car he saw the very sight that made him sick to his stomach.

In the car laid Anna bloodied and hacked at all down her torso, as though she were attacked by some twisted demented psychopath. He shook her franticly, "Anna, Anna wake up!"

Anna groaned, her eyes fluttered open, and she pretended at slow shallow breaths.

"Anna what happened?"

"The girl…I called you because I found her…"

"What girl?"

"The girl…one from…other night…found her…AHHH!" She screamed out in pain at the end.'

"She did this?"

Anna nodded, "ran inside."

"She's inside?" Anna's eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Anna!" Ricky checked her pulse and breath, finding nothing.

Scene 2

Dawn stood waiting for the train that would take her to tonight's patrolling area. Her backpack was full of lighter weapons was slung over her shoulder.As the train pulled up Dawn felt a hand on her arm. Dawn was forever the sister of a Slayer, THE Slayer in all actuality. It was for this reason she spun with her fists clenched ready to throw a punch.

"Whoa there kiddo!" Griffin exclaimed.

"Griff, what the Hell are you doing here?"

"There is a coven meeting in Berkeley I thought I would check out. The one I found in the dorms was a bit…well…"

"Clueless?" Dawn finished."

Griffin nodded and nervously rocked back and forth on his feet and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So…Why the journey to the East Bay?"

"Work in Oakland, kind of an on assignment thing."

"Work? At 10:30 at night? Can't on assignment spy crap wait until tomorrow?

"Who said I was a spy?"

"I'm just attempting to find out the mystery behind Dawn Summers."

"Dawn?" The voice came from behind her.

Dawn swung around to be face to face with Ricky. The appearance of a good looking guy and not a creature of the night startled her, he could be a vamp.

"Can I help you?"

"We have a mutual friend or two," He grabbed her arm, his hand turned into the same as his Durlock form.

"You! You're the rouge…" she trailed off when she realized that she could compromise herself in front of Griffin by categorizing daemons in front of him.

"You seemed like an innocent girl. I mean you are stupid to be hanging out with murderous sluts like Kitty, but innocent," he growled, "seems like I underestimated you."

"Look buddy, I'm not looking to get in the middle of some battle of the exes."

"Dawn is this guy bugging you," Griffin inquired.

"Griffin get away, now please."

"Yeah Griffin, I'd hate for this to go any farther," Ricky's blue eyes pierced into Dawns.

"Let go of me," Dawns teeth were clenched and her face set with rage.

Ricky began to pull such force that her bones began to crack, "I said let GO!"

With that a piercing green light filled the area knocking Dawn to the ground. When she sat up she looked around the loading platform in shock, both Ricky and Griffin were gone.

Scene 3

Dawn went to the hospital and had her arm in a sling. By the time Em and Connor got her message and got to St. Mary's Medical Center. By then Giles had already been called and on research duty.

It was the next day and back at Connor and Em's place Dawn was pacing around and staring at the cell phone laying on the table.

Connor sat sprawled on the couch watching her with an eyebrow raised, "Will you sit down? I'm sure your boss will call any second with all the news you need."

"Heh, yeah? You think? You think Giles will call up and say, 'Hey Dawnie! Wonderful news, your friend and the crazy psychopath are in a world of happy chipmunks and flowers and all is right with the world?' You say you grew up in a Hell Dimension! You should know better. That is, if they are alive at all. They could have blown up! What if little microscopic bits of them are all over Daly City Bart? Or what if they ARE in HELL and return having aged 300 years?"

"Then they lived life and died about 250 years ago, if they died of old age that is," Connor stated matter-of-factly.

Em hit him in the arm angrily, "Not helping dork!"

Just then the phone rang with "God Save The Queen" jingling through the air.

"Nice ring tone," Conner grumbled.

Dawn picked it up as she scowled at him, "Giles! Give me some good news here."

Giles's voice came over the line in a hurried stutter, "Dawn, it seems quite likely that they were transported somewhere."

"So not blown up?"

"No, more than likely they are in another dimension. The problem is knowing which one."

"Any clue how we can do that?" Dawn was all business now.

"It seems to me that all we need is to locate the source and then we can maybe backtrack the magicks that placed them in that realm. Now going from the way you described the occurrence seems to lend to very strong magicks that have been pent up for quite some time."

"And this creepy battery would be…" the line was quiet, "Come on Giles I need to know if I can do anything for Griffin and Mr. Wacko-Shiny-Man."

"Dawn, it seems very likely the source is, The Key."

"You mean the source is…ME?"

Roll Credits


End file.
